


Take me to church

by Jessehall



Category: Breaking Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessehall/pseuds/Jessehall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take me to church<br/>I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies<br/>I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife<br/>Offer me that deathless death<br/>Good God, let me give you my life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me to church

Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

 

the first time was the day after Jenny died. "God...Why? Why did you take her away from me? Out of anyone else!" 

I was kicked of that church.

Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

Second time, after I found out about mr white's cancer. "God are you playing a joke on me? Get someone else with the same cancer like Jenny. Why?" I started to cry. 

I ran out of the church.

Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

Third time, Jane died. "YOU BITCH! I LOVED HER!" I started to cry. I kicked the bench. A man saw me. 

I was dragged out of the church.

Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

Fourth time, Brock was poised. "Please God... Not him..... Not him... He's just a kid..." Gus walked in.

Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

Fifth time, Drew Sharp died. "Why did you let Todd shot him? DONT YOU CARE!" I yelled the last part. There was hand on my shoulder. I looked. Saul Goodman. "Kid are you ok?" He asked. I wiped my eyes. "Yeah I'm fine." I said. "Take care of yourself Jesse." 

I walked out.

Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

Sixth time, I wanted to stop working mr white. "Please don't let him die... I'm begging you... No more." I started to sob.

I ran out crying.

Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

Seventh and last time, after I drove away from the compound. "YOUR NOT REAL ARENT YOU! YOU LET HIM DO THIS! WALTER WHITE WAS THE DEVIL!" I was breaking down crying. "He just wanted to get money for his family... You turned him into the devil..." I started to cry. "Why?" 

I got out my gun. And put it to my head. And pulled the trigger.

It didn't go off. I checked the ammo. Filled. I kept pulling the trigger to my head. It would go off.

Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

Eighth time, 7 years later. I was sitting outside the church. Guitar in hand. I started to sing. 

"Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life." 

"..jesse.."

I look to see a little girl. "Hello what's your name?" I asked. "I'm Holly white. My daddy tells me about you." 

I froze. "My daddy is walt white. He told me to find you." She is smiling. "Honey are you sure?" I ask. "Yeah your Jesse Pinkman. Daddy wanted me to tell you that he's proud." I wanted to cry. "Where..where is he?"

"He's hugging you. He's been watching you." I looked around. No one. 

"Holly!" Mrs white yelled. She was running towards us. But there was a loud pop. She fell. "OH MY GOD!" I yell. "Mommy?" I looked at holly. 

It was a drive by. She was dead.

Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

I adopted holly. Never been happier. So much like her father. 

Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life


End file.
